Did My Butler Fall for Me?
by megacandylover1999
Summary: "Ciel?" I sighed "What do you want Sebastian?" He smirked "...you" Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

First time doing a story for Black Bulter. I am using Season 2. Alois, Claude, and Hannah will be in this story. This is after Ciel turned into a demon.

Ciel's POV

I turned into a demon and I still hold the contract with my bulter Sebastian. I am starting to get the hang of the new body and how it works. It was around noon and Sebastian came in. " Young Master, here is your afternoon tea, it is Earl Grey. At 6:25 Alois Trancy and his butler and maid will be here, just for dinner. Alois also invited The Vicount." I stood up from the head chair. "Sebastian why is Alois inviting The Vicount!? He is a perverted man! And Alois is like in love with me and Claude wants me also. Do you know how hard my life is with those 3 still running around!?" I started to get a headache. Then Sebastian spoke up "Don't worry Young Master, just stay by my side and you will be fine. I get lonely and jealous when your with them also." I started to look at him in a weird way. I sighed "Sebastian, go do something useful by doing the preperations for the dinner." Of course he got that done in about 15 minutes. Now he had to make the food.

Sebastian's POV

The Young Master is making me alot of things before the dinner. Does he not see my feelings toward him? Who knows, I get so jealous when Alois is around the Young Master. And Claude... don't get me started with him. I hate his guts. He wants the Young Master all to himself. I reallly think that he needs to get a life and stay with his own master Alois. Hannah I can live with, but she is just to... weird. She'll do anything both Alois and the Young Master wants her to do. I would enjoy having her as the Phantomhive maid instead of Mey-Rin. That reminds me I have to make sure Bardroy doesn't burn down anything with his flamethrower. Finny I know is doing something kiddish in the garden and Pluto is with him. I hope.

Alois's POV

"Claude I can't wait to see Ciel again!" I was so excited because I hardly get to see him. He was mine and nobody else's. Claude pushed his glasses up "Alois... don't forget that I wanna see Ciel also, but don't forget that Sebastian is going to be there watching us carefully. Unless Hannah is going to be there talking to him or Ciel. Sebastian doesn't really mind Hannah." I really hate that fucking maid Hannah, she gets to talk to Ciel and Ciel doesn't care. I had a plan though. "Claude come here, I have a plan." Ofcourse Claude came over because this had to do with Ciel. "Here is the plan I was thinking... Hannah is going to talk to Sebastian while The Vicount will chase Ciel into a room where we are going to stay." He looked at me in a curious way. "But how is the Vicount going to chase Ciel into a room where we are?" I smirked, "Good question, but I am going to pay him so he can chase him, I also have to give him a certain line he has to say." Claude smirked. "Great plan... I can't wait for it to NOT work." I slapped him.

Claude's POV

He slapped me. That damn brat slapped me. I hate his fucking guts and I made a contract with him. I would love to make a contract with Ciel. He is so cool. I just want him all to myself. Ofcourse this brat wanted my help. He always needs my help for everything. I just love how I, the butler, has to do every simple thing like guide him through the manor. Shouldn't he know it by heart already? I mean seriously he has been here for a long time and I have to show him to his own room? Oh well, I can't help that his father and mother made the place huge. I just have to deal with him til dinner. I can wait, but it will be a long time, oh well. I have to get Alois and I ready for dinner at the Phantomhive Household. Oh I can't wait.


	2. Playing Around the Manor

On to the story shall we?

Alois's POV

I was on my way to the Phantomhive Manor with Claude. That was when I decided to tell the Vicount the plan. I gave him the money and he gladly accepted it. Tonight will be a fun night. I can't wait until I see MY Ciel. I was so pumped that I was laughing the entire ride to the Phantomhive Manor. Hannah was just looking at it with her regular face, while I was impressed by its features. We were welcomed my Sebastian and the staff members of the Phantomhive Household. I didn't want to be rude, but they can't do anything. I didn't see Ciel yet, but I forgot that he had to do some paperwork because he owns the Funtom Co. it is very popular now. I have seen the toys from there and they aren't that bad.

15 Minutes Later

Ciel has finally came down from finishing his work. He was busy working on the expansion papers for one of his factories, the factory is getting to crowded he said and he wanted to have more room for the workers so they could have a bit more work space. I liked the idea and told him that I would pay for half of the expansion if I got their newest toy when it came out, he liked the idea and had to make a quick phone call about it, so he would have to be on the phone for a few more minutes.

About 6 Minutes Later

Ciel was finally done with his phone call. I can't wait til I get my new toys! I always wanted a bunny, they are so cool looking. After dinner will be our plan. Ohhhhh I just can't wait until then. It will be so much fun and it will probably be funny. Hannah is probably in the kitchen helping Sebastian and Claude while The Vicont is looking around the room for Ciel so he could beg Ciel to see him in a pink dress. I would die laughing at that, seeing Ciel in a dress. He might look cute, but it will be hilarious. Then I saw him in a dress. I started to laugh.

Normal POV

Alois was laughing and Ciel gave him a death glare. "What's so funny Trancy brat?" Alois came to Ciel's side, "Now, now Ciel you shouldn't talk like that to your guest." Alois walked away from Ciel and started to scream "CLAUDE IS THE FOOD ALMOST DONE?!" Ciel was holding his head trying to block out the noise and said in a well- mannered tone "Alois... I would appericate if you did NOT scream in my manor." Alois crossed his arms. Claude came out in his cooking uniform and looked at his watch for the time "Alois... it will be done in about 13 minutes." Alois nodded his head, then dismissed Claude. The Vicount was now chasing Ciel because he thought Ciel was cute looking in a dress. Alois was starting to become impatient about the food so he decided to chase after them also.

About 11 Minutes Later

Claude rang a dinner bell for everyone to gather around. They made a poched samlon with salad, italian dressing, and they had tea from India as a present from Price Soma. Everyone was having a good time, Sebastian even sat down to eat, even though he doesn't even like human food really. Ciel enjoyed the food and Alois just annoyed him the whole dinner because he sat next to him. The Vicount, Alois, and Claude had to do a little game to see who wanted to sit next to Ciel. The winner turned out to be Claude, but Alois gave him an order to sit next to him while Alois sat next to Ciel, Claude had to obey, but he hated the fact that he won, but didn't get to sit next to Ciel. Alois thought "Soon Ciel, soon I wanna play our little game after dinner." Alois and Claude nodded to The Vicount, who I guess was excited about their plan. Sebastian was watching them the whole time, wanting to know what they're up to.


End file.
